


Just Walk Onwards

by WhiteSky1999



Series: Hallow-Count 2k16 [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, There isn't enough of this relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteSky1999/pseuds/WhiteSky1999
Summary: For the Hallow-Count: Day 2: Persecution / Black Order / Noah Clan / Beliefs
The walk to Mother's house is hard and all Allen wants it's to fall and sleep. But he is a Walker... so he walks.





	

Tears are running down his face, but he just ignores them and keeps walking forward. His hand gripes the handle of the new door and he opens it. He falls to the icy ground with a yelp; he didn’t realise he had leaned all his weight on the door. Timcampy floates in the air worriedly.

He tries to stand three times. Each of them he fails because of his trembling arm (the only one he can move), the intense pain that runs through his body and the fact that the world keeps spinning. On the fourth try he manages to stand, even though his legs shake and the wound in his abdomen sends a sharp stab. He takes the first step in the snow (his feet are frozen), wipes his cold tears and grabs his left arm with his right hand (he doesn’t feel the cold fingers on his skin, but he’s too tired to think about it).

_‘Just keep walking’_ , he says to himself. His vision is blurry. He wonders if he’s walking  (stumbling) in the right direction. Maybe he won’t reach the house and the next day they’ll find him dead under layers of snow. He shakes his head and picks up his pace (it doesn’t change much).

He’s tired, exhausted, in pain and his stomach is adding more pain to the mix. The little food Link (is he okay, he wonders) got him has only made him more hungry. He wants to curl up in a warm bed, have warm food on his table, joke with his friends and laugh. But he keeps walking, gasping for air like he has just run a mile. The cold air enters his lungs like sharp needles. He wants to whine, he wants to just give up and fall back down. But he doesn’t. That just isn’t who he is.

When he reaches the door, he releases a relieved sigh. He raises his hand (his shaking hand) and it takes another three tries before he can ring the doorbell. He waits at the door, fighting to keep his eyes open. Timcampy is at his side. He can’t even move his head to look at him.

The door open and the surprised face of Baba comes out. Allen blinks, but his vision gets even worse. He’s pretty sure that Baba has said something, but he can’t…

He stumbles in the familiar church and he leans on the door with his right hand. He smiles and chuckles, even when he doesn’t see anything more than blurs of colour. He doesn’t know if he said something before two strong arms catch him and everything fades to black.

……………

He wakes up to the smell of… soup? Warm and soft blankets wrap around him. He lets out a very low groan and buries his nose in the pillow. Where is he? What happened? It took a moment, but everything cames back to him. He opens his eyes and flinches at the light that enters through a window. He finds the golden golem curled up between the folds of the blankets. He blinks.

He… doesn’t know what to do now. He escaped the Order. They would go after him. Same with the Noah. And… Apocryphos.  He… needs answers. But where can he find them? The Fourteenth is out of the question. One thing is that he wants to know him better and know his motives, but that is very different from trusting him. Cross? He doesn’t really believe that he’s dead. For him, that man is immortal. He could start from that. He just needs to keep moving.

He sighs and sits in bed. He takes a look at his body. His injures are bandaged and his skin is clear and warm. He had been changed to a pyjama that is too big for him. He massages his left arm. It’s a little stiff, but at least he can feel it again. He freaked out when those feathers appeared the… other… day… _‘What day is it?’_.

Timcampy seems to wake up. Allen smiles at him and then blinks when the golem flies immediately out of the room. He doesn’t know what to do, so he just keeps massaging and moving his left arm until it’s closer to normal again.

He jumps when he hears a shout. He grimaces and grips the blankets when pain stabs him. He didn’t expect to be this injured… He groans again and lies back down. He closes his eyes, listening to the sound of fast footsteps. When the door to the bedroom slams open, he opens his eyes again and tilts his head to the right. He gives the big man a soft and tired smile.

“Allen!” he shouts and dives for him. Allen just chuckles. He really is tired. And hungry, now that he thinks about it. Baba lifts him up from the bed and gives him an excited hug, being careful with his injuries. “I’m so glad you’re awake!”

“Finally you’re awake”, says an old and fierce voice from the doorframe. Allen smiles at the old woman that enters the room and examines him with an even gaze. She frowns. “You’ve been unconscious for four days”.

Allen startles and blinks. That long? His stomach grumbles and he blushes. He really is hungry… Baba laughs and helps him get out of bed.

“Shouldn’t I… change into proper clothes?” asks Allen and picks at his too big shirt. Tim lands on his shoulder and rubs his neck with affection. He smiles at him and pets his wings.

“Absolutely not”, grumbles the old woman and she turns around to glare at him. He jumps, startled. “When you finish eating, you’re going back to bed immediately. You’re going to rest until you’re healed”.

Allen smiles and, even though he plans to go as soon as he can, he can’t help being thankful. The next months will be hard for him (he has to evade the _three_ sides) but… he _won’t_ give up.

He _will_ keep walking, like the Walker he is.


End file.
